


小美人鱼

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 小美人鱼AU，短篇BE罗球单边，班球友情向，罗朱提及





	小美人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 难免会OOC

1\. 小美人鱼

罗密欧被一帮狐朋狗友灌的不行不行的，在茂丘西奥的支撑下艰难地走回卧室。

“罗密欧哈，罗密欧。”被扔到舒适柔软的大床上的时，他听到毛球的声音，后者毫不客气地压倒在他身上，手指轻柔得抚摸他的面颊，“没有我你可怎么办？”

就你劝酒劝得最凶！罗密欧大脑并不支持他完整地说出这句话，取而代之的是含混的嘟哝。他不轻不重地打了毛球一记，哼唧道：“痒。”

然后毛球就真的消停了，他坠入了甜梦。

罗密欧迷迷糊糊地觉得有什么东西冰冰的在他胸前划拉很不舒服，他努力睁开眼睛，瞟到茂丘西奥在便又放任自己倒在枕头上：“你别闹。”

“罗密欧，”茂丘西奥的声音像在发抖，换成平时罗密欧一定能发现这个小疯子的异常，但现在的罗密欧太醉了。  
“为什么是朱丽叶？为什么会选她？”

“你知道啦？”他揉着眼睛坐起来。茂丘西奥正跪坐在他面前，两颗眸子就像月光下的刀刃一样亮。我还在做梦吗？茂丘西奥看起来不像是他。他摇了摇脑袋，这并不能帮助他更清醒。

“是我！那个把你从海里救上来的人不是她！是我！”

罗密欧噗嗤笑了。蒙太古家的小王子安抚性地扶住小疯子瘦削颤抖的肩。他眼中饱含柔情，语气也温柔又坚定：“我爱她不是因为她救了我。”  
他伸手捧住了对方的脸：“我爱她，因为她是朱丽叶。”

罗密欧想为眼前的人揩去眼泪，却被一把推开。天旋地转之后茂丘西奥掐住了他的脖子，他或许挣扎了，或许没有，他那因为酒精和缺氧而瘫痪的身体聚不起对抗的力量，又或许是他那因为酒精和缺氧而瘫痪的大脑意识到对方是茂丘西奥便放弃了抵抗。

——

罗密欧再次睁眼的时候已经将近第二天中午了，见鬼，他差点错过了自己的婚礼。

他跌跌撞撞地下床前往盥洗室，关于昨夜的记忆停留在了纷乱的酒会上。冷水泼了脸之后他清醒许多，罗密欧祈祷在这人生中最重要的一天镜子里的自己可别像个宿醉的酒鬼。突然，他彻底的醒了——昨夜凌晨的茂丘西奥，当时每一个他视而不见的细节、每一句他没能理解的话语此刻像一个深水炸弹一样清晰地在他意识里爆炸。  
茂丘西奥！

......他到底还是错过了自己的婚礼。朱丽叶一个人在满心期待地教堂从正午一直等到下午，只等到劳伦斯神父带来蒙太古家小厮的口信：罗密欧说抱歉今天不能赴约。那天傍晚朱丽叶是抱着怎样的心情走出教堂的，罗密欧没有想过，因为他满脑子只有一个念头：  
操，茂丘西奥人呢？！

罗密欧那天一直在寻找茂丘西奥，他很担心他，非常担心。但除此之外他也说不清自己心里那股冲动是什么感觉：心疼吗？苦涩吗？愤怒吗？感到背叛吗？他不知道，一切都乱了。他也不清楚找到茂丘西奥之后是想给他个拥抱还是给他一拳。

最终，两者都没实现。那天本该是罗密欧生命中最重要的一天，但是他一事无成。他没能去见朱丽叶，也没能找到茂丘西奥。

——  
——

2\. 四千米水面之下

后来，面对海上漂浮破碎的泡沫和灿烂到刺疼他眼睛的朝晖，班伏里奥仍然清晰地回忆起很久之前，他第一次带茂丘西奥去见罗密欧的那个傍晚。

“罗密欧在上面。”那天他突然如梦初醒般说道。班伏里奥两百岁了，最近一百年的每个晚上都会梦见他和人类模样的茂丘西奥在四处捣蛋夜夜笙歌，与他们共享着青春快乐时光的就是罗密欧。他望向自己的挚友，少年茂丘西奥还不认识罗密欧是谁，正回以懵懂又迷惑的目光。

尽管梦里绚烂的色彩总是笼罩着一层不安的阴霾，但当时他还没有臣服于命运。好奇与理智争夺着班伏，最终情感大获全胜。 “我们去看一眼吧，”班伏对毛球说，“只远远地看一眼，不会有什么伤害，你呆在在我后面。”话音未落，班伏已向水面游去，毛球只看得到他尾巴的鳞光。

去海面这种事，茂丘西奥自然是不会落下的，他大约比班伏小个八十来岁——人鱼的第一个一百年就是野兽，无知无觉，全凭本能活着，第二个一百年心智才逐渐启蒙。茂丘西奥人生中的前一百二十多年一直孤独地像个影子，直到遇上班伏里奥。

总之当茂丘西奥浮上水面时，班伏里奥已经将自己隐藏在了重重海浪之间。他顺着班伏的目光望去，只见大轮船上的甲板上，一位妇人正坐在栏杆边的椅子上，怀里抱着个小东西。

“那就是罗密欧。”班伏说。班伏里奥这方面的直觉想来很准。

包裹在锦绣里，一个出生没几天的小婴儿，茂丘西奥之前从未见过，那是又小又粉又皱的一团。

“我们回去吧。”正当他想再靠近点时，班伏里奥制止道，“天晚了，如果族长发现我偷偷带您上海面，准得罚我几天的晚饭。”

当时的茂丘西奥还没有那么疯，还是很听班伏的话，一猛子扎进水下，没游出几里就忘了罗密欧是谁。

——

班伏里奥是新一代的领袖，他待人热情，办事又稳当，几乎没有人不喜欢他。茂丘西奥经常夸张地模仿老族长的口吻，半真半假地和他开玩笑说：“班伏里奥，班伏里奥，要是没有你我可怎么办？”

族群的中流砥柱班伏里奥是在一个冬天来到的维罗纳，在此之前他已经流浪了太久、太久，那么多年的独自漂泊足以磨灭他出走的决心——那些曾经与他分享悲喜的人们，他们真的存在吗？或者只是我一厢情愿的幻觉？深沉的海底看不到月光、也没有北极星指引，班伏里奥全凭直觉游荡在水底，渴了便捕食水母，饿了便生嚼明虾。

后来，还是他要找的人，先找的了他。那天他在亘古时代便已死去的黑森林里迷了路，到处都是隐藏在暗处的致命猎手。年幼的茂丘西奥突然从天而降，他说自己已经在这片森林里足足等了他九天。

九天算什么，班伏里奥不屑地想，我找了你十几年。

接下来的发生的事情可以算得上“水到渠成”：班伏里奥身上所有的储备粮都喂给了饥肠辘辘的小疯子。在毛球的指引下他们花了半天便走出了黑森林，又花了几个小时到达了茂丘西奥所在的城邦。因为生性好斗，人鱼本是有点排外的种族，可看到这么一位好少年把走丢了这只好几天的幼崽护送回来。老族长和淳朴的族人们很快便接纳了他。

班伏里奥总是记得那一天，他大病初愈久违地走出屋子，去找茂丘西奥。他找到他时，茂丘西奥刚刚驯服一匹蝠鲼，借着魔鬼鱼的速度他自在地在维罗纳上空翱翔。等他游到班伏面前时，汗水在他的皮肤上闪着光。

毛球绕着他转了个圈：“看来那草药真的有用，班伏，你精神多啦！”

他抓起茂丘西奥的手：“茂丘西奥，毛球，你答应我，这几天可千万别去水面上。”

毛球脸上的笑容凝固了一瞬，又再次漾开，目光移向别处。

“你已经去过了？”

“班伏里奥，你怎么脸色都发灰了？”茂丘西奥扶着班伏在柔软的白沙地上坐下，自己则在他身边躺下。过了一小会儿，茂丘西奥打破沉默，开口道：“我遇上了一个人类......班伏里奥，我已下定决心，要到岸上去。”

班伏里奥噩梦中的场景出现闪回，他前些日子病得昏昏沉沉，混杂着流血和眼泪的噩梦也终日不断。

“别这么大惊小怪，班伏，正如你之前所说，岸上的人类与我们并无太大的差别，除了他们长着两条无用的尾巴。班伏，他们管那两条叫“腿”，你能想象我用这两条玩意儿跳舞的场景吗？”

班伏里奥当然能，他早就在梦中见过无数遍，舞池中绚烂的光影、香槟、精美的面具、火辣的女伴......  
“岸上的生活比海底热闹得多。”他承认道。

“我今晚便打算去找拉蒙德，请她给我一双腿。”

班伏里奥只看了一眼他的表情，便知事情已无可挽回。“你去找她时带上我吧。”他最后说道，“我能帮上忙的。”

——

拉蒙德可大可小，时近时远，非生非死。传说她是一只巨大的水母，有千百条每一条白色的触须，每一条都是迷途水手的魂灵。

班伏里奥从未见过拉蒙德，也没有一条人鱼见过，对于他们而言那只是诸多怪诞传说之一。但茂丘西奥不一样，他声称从小就能看见她。“她和传说不太一样，但确实可怖，你看着她就好像心脏被一只冰冷的手捏着。”茂丘西奥有次对他说道，就像描述一个梦，眼神半是恐惧半是憧憬，“但她也美得出奇。”

当时班伏里奥以为那只是他的诸多疯话之一，但现在，他宁愿那只是传说。

他跟在茂丘西奥身边，走在黑森林深处。

“放松点，班伏，其实拉蒙德很疼我的。”茂丘西奥一路上试图宽慰他忧心忡忡的挚友，“你病得最重的那段时间，大家都以为要失去你了，我有天看见了她，便求她不要带走你，她对我说，海里的维罗纳与岸上的维罗纳国境交界的地方有一种草药。我赶紧去采了来喂给你……”  
毛球突然敛起笑容安静下来，向黑暗中某个方向施礼。

“她来了吗？”班伏里奥有点不知所措，他依然什么也看不到。

毛球只是点点头，虔诚地开口道：“尊敬的神明，您说过我是您最爱的孩子，求您给我一双腿吧，我愿意付出代价。”

班伏里奥不知道拉蒙德在哪儿，也听不到她的声音，尽管如此，压抑的气氛还是让他有点喘不上气。茂丘西奥估计是听到了拉蒙德的回答，他拧着眉头，咬紧下唇思索着。“好，我……”

“她说什么了？”班伏里奥急忙打断他。

毛球抿了一下嘴唇，耸了耸肩：“她说一个器官换一个器官，我需要付出声带作为代价，虽然终生不能再说一句话很可惜但我……”

“没有必要这样，”班伏不知道自己哪里来的勇气，“尊敬的神明，恳请您不要夺取他动人的嗓音，一份真心换一份真心，我愿意替他支付代价。”班伏里奥感觉自己的声音在发抖，但他成功地完整说完了这句话：“我愿意用自己终身孤独为代价换取茂丘西奥在岸上自由生活。”

茂丘西奥赶紧伸出手指捂住他的嘴。你在胡说什么呢！他听到茂丘西奥睁大的绿眼睛对他说道。

茂丘西奥看向拉蒙德，正要说些什么，突然他紧皱的眉头舒展了，甚至露出了笑容：“真的吗？……好，我愿意。当然班伏里奥也愿意。”他向黑暗行礼，“十分感激您的慷慨。”俯首接过一个飘来三个手指大小的小黑瓶子。

——

“班伏里奥，班伏里奥，你真是个小天才。”一离开黑森林，毛球就搂过班伏的肩，在他脸上叭地亲了一口。

“她后来说什么了？”

“你成功把她逗笑了，她笑了一会儿之后说：‘你的孤独还是留给你自己吧。但你给了我另一个灵感——  
“‘一个真相换一个谎言。  
“这份魔药是一个被处以水刑的巫师用九百九十九个谎练成的，每天晚上涂在鱼尾上，蓝紫色的鳞片就会纷纷脱落，你的尾骨就会劈裂成两根，在人类眼中，它们看起来与两条人腿无异。你行走时，它们也不会像踩在刀尖上一样疼。你仍然可以歌唱、可以对美丽的姑娘随口说出甜言蜜语。你在岸上的生活甚至会比在海里精彩的多。’”

班伏里奥难以置信：“哪有这么好的事？你用什么真相和她换的？”

“这也是我不理解的地方，那只是一件无关紧要的事情。”茂丘西奥决定把这个疑虑抛到脑后，他快乐地对班伏里奥补充道，“我已经换了，所以没法对你讲。”

他们在太阳出来的时刻分别了，班伏目送他头也不回地游向自己的命运，直到那抹紫色完全消失在视野里。

班伏里奥知道，他永远也见不到这个朋友了。

——

——

3\. 那我也要刺痛爱情

班伏里奥几乎带着冷酷的恨意流着泪：“我这辈子选择呆在水下就是不愿意再次眼睁睁地看着你为他而死！”

茂丘西奥从梦中惊醒，他惊讶于自己刚才居然睡着了。镶了绿宝石的金柄小匕首人畜无害地躺在床头柜上。那是罗密欧十六岁生日时送给他的礼物。

真是有趣啊，我爱的人赠与我的第一份礼物不是一个吻，而是一柄刀。

魔药还剩最后几滴，被茂丘西奥仔细地涂在了刀刃上，醉生梦死的甜酒也已经准备好了，今晚，他带走罗密欧的心时，他甚至不会有知觉。

茂丘西奥站在镜子前，精心整理着袖口的蕾丝，他突然想再试一次。

是我。他想说。他胸口疼得厉害，每个字都有千钧重，压得他喘不过气，每个字都仿佛是烧滚发红的石头，一直沿着喉咙到嘴边，灼烧地他不住颤抖。他无力地靠着镜子，一手抓紧心口，滑落到地板上，绿眼睛渗出生理性的泪水。

他每想说一个字都像吐出一瓣破碎的心。

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> 我只想写一个爱而不得的故事。


End file.
